


Swing Set Verse Drabbles/Ficlets

by embalmer56, lovingsmutandfluff, princessladybug



Series: The Swing Set 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Cas gives the sex talk, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Cas, Implied Masturbation, Infantilism, Little!Dean, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!dean, little!Sammy, preteen ageplay, still non-sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmer56/pseuds/embalmer56, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessladybug/pseuds/princessladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of drabbles and ficlets that have been written for the The Swing Set Verse blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Water Games

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://www.example.com)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

 

* * *

 

**Tags: Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff.**

**Characters: Dean Winchester/ Castiel**

**Summary: Cas takes his little boy swimming.**

**Additional Notes: Snippet from The Swing Set Universe. Un edited.  
**

* * *

 

 

“Come on! Let’s go! Daddy! Now!” Dean was practically jumping up and down at the back door.

Cas was putting Sammy back in bed for his nap for the third time. Instead of threatening him with discipline, Cas just compelled him to sleep. As he descended the stairs, his eyes fell on Dean, who was bouncing around with innocent joy! It was so rare to see Dean leave his adult world and enter his little boy mindset so completely. Who knew that installing a new pool in the back yard would do it?

“One moment, Dean,” Cas said as he began to collect their towels and sunscreen.

“Daddy, I can’t wait one more minute! It’s been forever!”

Cas grinned. Of course it seemed like forever. It had taken the construction workers nearly two weeks to dig the hole—which little Dean and Sammy both watched out the window in awe at the bulldozer—and fill it with concrete. Then the pool people came and put in the pump and the lining, which took a whole day. The hardest part for the boys had been waiting for the pool to fill up with water, he had even caught Dean and Sammy two days ago wading around in the ankle deep water. He had allowed them to splash around for a few hours before dinner and bed, but by the next morning the water had filled up. Dean had begged to go swimming then, but the pool people had been very adamant about running the pump for 48 hours without anyone swimming in it. Cas hated their pouts and pleading, he new that he had to be pure torture for the last two days.

Now, it was finally time, having promised the boys that he would take them swimming after lunch. Unfortunately for Sammy he had been in cranky all morning, and Cas promised him a long nap before he was able to go swimming. Dean, on the other hand, had been on his best behavior, which was an accomplishment for the oldest Winchester who always seemed to push Cas’ buttons on purpose. Cas intended to reward him, and a fun dip in the pool after several weeks of waiting seemed like a good reward.

“Dean,” Cas chuckled, collecting Dean’s swim trunks from the folded pile on the table. He felt almost guilty leaving Sammy’s there. “You cannot go swimming in your clothes.”

Dean did not need anymore explanation, he was already stripping off his shirt. His pants followed next and before Cas knew it Dean were standing before him in his birthday suit. Normally, Dean would flush red at the idea of being so exposed in front of Cas, but today he just reached for the trunks in Cas’ hand. With another laugh, Cas held them out for Dean to stick his feet into. Once Dean had, he turned towards the door and started pulling them up himself. They did not even make it over his chubby, white backside before he was running out the door still trying to work them up to his waist.

“Ah ah ha.” Cas called after him, and Dean turned with a pout. “Sunscreen.”

“Aw.. Daddy.. I won’t burn! I promise!”

“Do you want to go swimming?” Cas asked. He sat down in one of the lawn chairs with the tube of sunscreen in hand.

Dean nodded. He bit his lip and looked longingly at the crystal, clear water.

“Then you know the rules,” Cas reminded him, squirting a generous helping into his palm. “Sunscreen first.”

With his freckled face looking extremely crestfallen, he drug his feet back over to Cas sadly. “I can do it myself,” Dean objected when Cas began to lather him up.

“I’m sure you can,” Cas said as he tackled Dean’s long arms one at a time. “But I also know you are in a hurry, and might not do a thorough job.”

Dean huffed each time the Cas moved him to wipe more sunscreen on his body. He crossed his arms with a pout on his face as he looked out at the pool.  _Only a couple of more seconds_ , he told himself.

“Alright,” Cas patted the back of his swim trucks playfully. “We’re all done here.”

Dean started towards the pool with a sprint, before Cas called after him. “Not yet Dean…”

Dean groaned. Why was Daddy being so mean?! He just couldn’t wait anymore. “Why now Daddy?” He whined. The water was right there, tempting him to just jump in.

“I need to put my swimming suit on, okay?” Cas explained in the doorway. “You can sit on the edge and put your feet in, but no swimming until I can supervise.”

“That’s stupid!” Dean yelled back, his arms still crossed. “I know how to swim.”

“Dean…” Cas warned.

“Okay…okay…” Dean plopped down on the hot concrete and slid his bottom all the way to the edge of the pool before he stuck his legs in the water. He sighed loudly. It felt so good. He could not wait to dive in and swim around. He could swim like a fish. Or he could pretend to be a merman. Maybe he and his Daddy could fight water monsters together. That would be fun. To bad Sammy had to take a nap, he would have been the best hunter of water monsters.

“Okay, Dean, you may get in.”

Dean did not even turn around to look at Cas, he just pushed himself off the side of the pool and into the water. Once he was fully submerged, he opened is eyes and instantly regretted it. It had been such a long time since he had been swimming and forgotten how badly it hurt his eyes. Even though it was a saltwater pool and there was no chlorine stinging his eyes, it still was unpleasant. He shot to the top of the water with a gasp. “Owww!”

Cas was busy putting sun screen on his vessel. “What’s the matter, buddy?”

“I forgotted that the water hurts your eyes,” Dean whined reaching up to rub his eyes. He forgot to tread water and slipped underneath the surface again. Frustrated, with how hard it was to swim when you were in little boy space, he gripped onto the side. “I think I forgot how to swim.”

“No you didn’t,” Cas assured him. He was digging through the bag of things he had purchased for their first pool day. Cas tossed Dean a pair of goggles for his eyes. “You are just very excited and there is a lot to remember about swimming. You cannot do it all at once and expect to be perfect.”

“Is that why you made me wait for you?” Dean asked, he took the goggles and used the edge of the pool to make his way to the shallow end where he could stand and put them on.

“Yes,” Cas explained. He pulled out a packaged float and began to pool off the plastic. “Also, its not safe to swim without supervision ever. Even adults should not do that.”

“Daddy,” Dean asked once the goggles were secure on his face. “Are you going to go swimming with me?”

“Once I blow up my float, I had planned on getting in the pool with you.” Cas, of course got tired of blowing air into the float and eventually used his angel mojo to inflate it.

He tossed it in the water, and before he could climb on Dean had confiscated it as his own with a giggle. With a smile, Cas hopped into the pool. It felt refreshing and much more relaxing then the last time he had been in water. That had not ended so well.

Dean was still giggling on top of his float, and using his legs to paddle away from Cas.

“Oh no, you don’t get away that easily, little boy,” Cas threatened playfully as he lunged towards Dean. Easily he gripped the side of the float and pushed it over, flipping Dean into the water.

Dean came back to the surface, his goggles askew and sputtering. For a second, Cas thought about being concerned, but then Dean laughed before he started to climb back onto the float. “My float!”

“You never learn do you?” Cas asked before he flipped Dean once again into the water.

This time Dean came up laughing. “You’ll get tired eventually.”

“I’m an celestial being,” Cas joked, as he watched Dean climb onto the float for a third time. “We do not get tired of putting little boys in their place.” With that, he tipped Dean into the water again.

This Dean emerged from the water gasping for air. Cas reached forward and helped to the side of the float for him to hold on. “We can share it?” Dean suggested as he pushed up his goggles.

“Hmm,” Cas thought, but he had already gripped his side of the float and was leaning onto it like Dean. “I suppose that is a fair compromise.”

Dean recovered his breath as the two of them floated around the pool. Cas kicked his feet underneath the water to push them around in circles. It took only a minute before Dean was ready to play again, and he put his goggles back on his face, took a deep breath, and disappeared.

Cas laid his chin down on his the float and mused at the happiness that Dean was displaying. That was until he felt something tickling his foot. That little brat. He kicked out gently at the hands, careful not to hurt Dean. Dean grabbed his ankle and tickled another time. Cas could not help but laugh out loud as he kicked his foot away.

At that point, Dean had to surface to get air. Cas was ready for him, and he let go of the float long enough to snatch Dean up. “Oh, you asked for it.” Cas managed to pull Dean into the shallow end of the pull so that he could stand up. Dean was barely struggling, he was mostly giggling. Using his angel strength he lifted Dean up and out of the water and threw him into the deep end of the pool. He could hear Dean laughing until the second he splashed the water.

This time when Dean came up he was so excited that he could barely stay afloat, Cas reached a hand out to him so he could pull him back into the shallow end. “Do it again, Daddy! Throw me again!”

There was no demand that Cas would ignore when Dean allowed himself to go this far in to little space. Cas would reward every bit of this behavior, and if Dean wanted to be thrown. He would throw him.

They repeated this half a dozen times, with Dean laughing with each toss. Eventually, when Dean could barely swim to the surface, Cas cut him off. “Let’s take a break, okay?”

“We can fight water monsters?” Dean suggested eagerly, but Cas was dragging his body over to the float for him to latch onto for a rest.

“What kind of monsters are in the pool, Dean?” Cas inquired as he ran a loving hand through Dean’s wet hair.

“They’re purple and they have nine legs and a big mouth that will go chomp chomp chomp on your feet!” Dean explained. He held onto the float as they kicked around.

“So they eat up little boys?” Cas inquired.

“No.., their favorite is Daddy!” Dean announced, and he looked around in mock fear. “You should watch out. They are everywhere.”

“Well why don’t you go protect me?” Cas suggested.

“Alright!” Dean dove underwater and went to fight the monsters. Cas managed to lay back on his float for a little relaxation, keeping an eye on Dean as he giggled and played. This was such a happy occasion to see Dean enjoying himself and a letting go. Cas wanted to just sit back and admire it.


	2. The Birds and the Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 

**Fic: The Birds and the Bees.**

**Warning: Implied Masturbation. Generally The SSV avoids sexual inclusion, but this prompt seems like Dean. Don’t worry the ageplay still remains non-sexual, because Cas sets clear boundaries and Dean was not sexualizing his little boy mindset.**

**Tags: Ageplay, Non-sexual ageplay, masturbation, Dean is humiliated and its kinda cute.**

**Additional Notes: Part of the Swing Set ‘Verse. Not Edited. See Warnings. Dean is more of a preteen in this story.**

* * *

 

For a long moment they just stared at each other. Dean’s eyes were wide with shock and mixed with fear by the reaction that Cas might give him. Cas was surprised to say the least, but it melted into a bemused smirk. Apparently Dean had not been expecting him to walk in the door, he seemed to always forget that Cas was an angel and could show up anytime, anywhere. He never knocked like normal people. Cas  was just as surprised as Dean, he had definitely not been expecting to be greeted with that scene. 

Sometimes Cas forgot that Dean was not as young as Sam. On any given day, Dean might be in the mindset somewhere between a six-year-old and a preteen. Today, Cas assumed, he was reenacting his rebellious tweens.

“Go to the bathroom,” Cas instructed as he cleared his throat. “Clean up. Then come back here.”

Dean blushed as he slid his hand out of his lounge pants, and crawled off the bed towards the bathroom he shared with Sammy. He was in no position to argue, his Daddy had just walked in on him jerking off and he was embarrassed.

Cas watched him with a stern look, and when Dean tried to slink past him, he was rewarded with a hurrying swat to the back of his lounge pants. After that Dean sprinted out the door.

Cas chuckled as he shook his head, and went over to the bed where Dean had been engrossed in the computer screens. “Busty Asian Babes,” Cas whispered under his breath. He did not deviate from his standard fetish, even in little boy mindset. Cas maneuvered the trackpad of the lap top to shut down the website, before he closed the laptop.

By that time, Dean was leaning in the doorframe. “Daddy…” He sounded so small, his voice only a humiliated whisper. “I’m sorry.”

“Come sit on the bed,” Cas instructed, patting the bedspread. Dean took his time again, shuffling as he moved. He was not eager to discuss this with Cas.

“Dean,” Cas began, he wanted to hold Dean in his arms, like he normaly would when he pretended to be little, but Dean was a rebellious teenager right now, he did not want to be touched or coddled. “What are you sorry for?”

Dean jerked his chin to the side. Of course, Daddy was going to humiliate him more by making him talk about it. “Cause I… you know… jacked off.”

Cas cringed at the harshness of the term, wishing that his little boy wasn’t so grown up. “No, that is not why you should be sorry… little boys… I mean young men… have-

“Daddy, please don’t say urges, anything but urges…” Dean pleaded quickly.

Cas bit back a grin. “Fine, you have needs,” Cas choked out. “I do not care if you need to meet those needs, it is not a sin to want to obtain sexual pleasure, and I will not shame you for it. However, you should be sorry for stealing your brothers lap top and longing into a porn website with out permission.”

But Dean already felt ashamed, his face was red, and he was hiding behind his hands. He could not believe they were having this talk. The talk.

“Cas I can just…” Dean began, eager to switch back to adult Dean so they could handle this the old fashion way. They were, after all, dating in his other headspace.

Cas held up his hand. “No you participated in masturbation while in little boy space, I will address it as your Daddy.” Cas was very adamant that they kept their sex lives separate from the little boy activities. Dean had decided to test that line and was dabbling in grey area.  Cas, on the other hand, was going to make sure that this situation stayed little boy and the adult relationship did not trickle in, and allow this to become a sexual thing between them. Right now they were not lovers, right now Dean was his little boy—preteen—he corrected quickly, and he was the Daddy.

“Now, where were we…” began Cas and Dean groaned audibly as Cas made him sit through the entire birds and bees talk; the Castiel version


	3. Even Strong Little Boy's Need to Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 

**Ficlet: Even Strong Little Boy’s Cry.  
**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Tags: Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff.**

**Characters: Dean Winchester/ Castiel**

**Summary: A bad dream wakes the youngest Winchester and he needs Castiel to help he deal with it.**

**Additional Notes: Snippet from The Swing Set Universe. Unedited.**

* * *

 

 

Something felt off in the house tonight.

His boys had been asleep for several hours now, and Cas had been down stairs deeply engrossed in a Star Trek marathon. Since he did not sleep, late night sci-fi binges had become his time killer. He had just finished an episode when he was sure that he heard a soft cry come from upstairs.

He assumed that it was Sammy, and vowed to give it a few minutes. He would settle down and fall back asleep as long as Cas did not come right away. Sammy was getting much to good at manipulating Cas. So the angel listened intently for another sound, not turning his show back on so he could reach out with his mind.

Sammy was sleeping soundly in his bed with his blanket messily slug across his face. His chest rising and falling heavily as one arm curled around his stuffed dragon. It was clear that Sammy had not stirred recently, so the cry could not belong to him.

_Dean?_

Cas expanded his thoughts into Dean’s room, and he only need a brief glance before he appeared at Dean’s side.

Dean had been the one softly crying. He was sitting up in his bed with his knee’s drawn to his chest. Tears were pouring of his green eyes and off his freckled cheeks. As soon as he saw Cas he latched onto him, which was a strange gesture for even little Dean to perform.

“Shh,” Cas comforted as he rocked Dean in his arms. “I am right here.”

The oldest Winchester cried into Cas’ shirt for several long minutes. At one point he was sobbing so hard he began choking, and there were no words that Cas could offer to sooth him.

“I had a bad dream,” Dean finally muttered in between his hysterical crying.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Cas cooed as he wrapped Dean tighter into him embrace. Cas had never seen this upset before, and clearly it had to be a big enough deal for Dean to be clutching onto him for dear life.

They stayed that way for almost half an hour. Dean cried it out and Cas held him. Neither one of them spoke. Dean was to afraid to recall the dream and Cas was not going to coax the memories out of him. If he wanted to volenteer the information he would.

“It was about,” He took a big sniff, wiping his nose onto Cas’ shoulder. “about Alastair. All those things I did… I the things I still wanna do.”

Cas took it Dean’s words. He had not been expecting it, but he had also never ruled it out either. Both of his boys were haunted by all of their cruel experiences, and he spent so much time attempting to break down their walls, he never knew what was going to present itself next.

Before Cas could answer, Dean was speaking again. “I’m a bad, evil person.”

“No!” Dean practically shouted, and Dean uncharacteristically whimpered at his voice. Cas pulled his head into his chest, automatically regretting his actions. “I’m sorry that I shouted at you, I just…” Cas’ voice broke. “I want you to know that you are not evil.”

“But what kind of person wants to torture other people?” Dean choked out.

“The kind that have been through the impossible and survived,” Cas muttered into his hair. “The things that happened to your Dean were horrible, and they left a scar on your heart that I could not even heal.”

Dean howled, because that was not what he wanted to hear.

“Shhh, baby,” said Cas patiently. “Listen to Daddy.”

Dean quieted, but he could not keep his crying under control. “Y-y-yes Daddy.”

“Even with scars, you have done so many good things,” Cas assured him, as his fingers raked through Dean’s bedhead hair. “You have saved your brother, you have saved me, and you have saved many others. You do that out of the goodness of your heart, with no selfish thought of yourself! How is that not good?”

“But my thoughts… and my dreams…” Dean whimpered. “Those make me bad.”

“Answer me this, little boy,” Cas took on more of a stern voice. Only slightly, he did not want to frighten Dean. “Do I spank you for your thoughts?”

Dean tilted his head up to look at Cas, his eyes blinking through his tears. “Huh?”

“If you were playing and you thought about throwing your blocks across the room, but did not, would I spank you?” repeated Cas, giving Dean more explanation.

“No… you would only spank me if I threw the blocks?” Dean managed to mutter. “Cause that would be bad.”

“That’s right, smart boy,” Cas praised him with a kiss on his forehead. “You can’t control what is up here,” He tapped the spot where he just kissed as he spoke.   
“Those thoughts do not make you bad, just like thinking about throwing the block does not make you naughty.” 

Dean whimpered again.

“You can only control who you are, and how you act, you control if you throw the block and you control if you want to react to the thoughts in your head,” Cas went on. “I know you are good because you have never acted on the thoughts in your head.”

Dean took it all in, his cries slowly subsiding. Cas was right. His logic made sense in his little boy mindset, and though his adult mind would never have bought that it was enough to begin to calm him down for now.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, little one?”

“Will you stay with me?” Dean asked in a small voice. He never asked Cas to stay, even though he was more then willing.

“Of course I will, I will always watch over you.” Cas promised. For the rest of the night, Cas made sure that Dean slept in his arms.


	4. All in Day's Work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

 

 

**Ficlet: All in Day’s Work for a Daddy.  
**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Tags: Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff. Discipline.  
**

**Characters: Dean Winchester/ Sam Winchester/ Castiel (POV)**

**Summary: When playing Xbox, the boys get into a fight. Sam is a bad winner and Dean says a string of words that Cas is not pleased with.  
**

**Additional Notes: Snippet from The Swing Set Universe. Unedited.**

 

* * *

 

“I beat you! I beat you! I’m better at this game then you!”

“Shut up, Sammy!” Dean leaned back against the couch with his arms crossed, clearly pouting.

“You lost. You were the worst! I could have beated you with one hand behind my back,” Sammy boasted proudly. He tossed the Xbox control on the ground triumph. “I’m the best!”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

And then Dean let out a string of curse words that would make my brother Lucifer, recoil in fear.

For a moment, I was stunned, and I could only stand there in silence. Had my little boy just uttered such foul language at his brother? Of course, Sammy was not , in fact, innocent. The look at Sam’s face right before Dean’s colorful display had only challenged his brother to this point. However, Dean’s vocabulary had thrown me off guard. I knew that he had those words tucked away in his head somewhere, but I had never expected him to unpack them and use them in such abundance in his little boy headspace, especially directed at Sammy.

“Dean Matthew.”

He glanced at me, and I saw the regret of his choice words already filling his face. Dean gulped loudly, his chin clenching nervously. If I had expected him to apologize, I had been sorely mistaken. “Sammy and I were playing a game, he won and he was really really really mean about it!”

“I heard what Sammy said,” I told them, glancing at the younger boy with a stern glare. It was his turn to gulp. He knew that I was not about to let him get away with that amount of teasing and taunting.  I turned back to Dean, Sammy could wriggle in nervousness for a few minutes more. “You, however, should know better then to use such foul and unwholesome language.”

“But Daddy I…”

“Do you really think that there is an excuse that you can give me that will make it acceptable?” I challenged him, my eyebrows raised. I dared him.

“Sammy hurt my feelings…” He muttered, looking away as he bit down on his lips.

For a moment, I considered forgoing the punishment just so I could praise Dean for talking about his feelings. It was our hardest threshold to cross, and he did it so sparingly that I felt that praise was key. Sighing, I made a note for later to talk to Dean about it, but right now I had to maintain the rules of our house.

“Come on Dean, let’s go to the kitchen.”

Sammy was on his feet in a second, his arms flying around Dean protectively. “No! No Daddy! It was my fault! Don’t punish Dean!”

No matter how many times that I ran into it, their protection over one another still melted my heart. I looked between them, praying to my Father that I still looked firm enough to be the disciplinarian, but seeing Sammy cling to his brother frantically could elicit a warming smile from even the strictest Daddy’s face.

“Samuel,” I began, sounding less stern then I had originally planned. I cleared my throat and began again. “Dean made his own choices, and you must be held responsible for your own.” I pulled them apart, taking Sammy by the shoulders so that I could look into his face. “Do we boast in this house?”

“No-no…” Sammy stuttered, glancing at Dean. I caught his chin quickly and kept his gaze set on mine. “We have good sportsmanship. We are supposed to be good winners and not sore losers.”

“That’s exactly right, Sammy,” I agreed with a nod. “What do you think should happen as a consequence for your bragging behavior?”

Sammy looked down at his bare feet and his toes wriggled nervously. “I think I should go stand in the corner,” He suggested in a mere whisper.

Not that I had planned on spanking either of them for their transgressions, it always amused me that Sammy would suggest every alternative punishment. “I think that sounds suitable,” I gave him a gentle push towards the empty corner of the room. “I also think that both of you are done with the video game for today. Dean, please turn off the system.”

I watched Sammy’s shoulder slump as he made his way to the corner, and Dean begrudgingly shut off the Xbox. Both of them were not happy about that decision, but neither of them was in a position to argue.

When Dean had obeyed my instructions, I guided him into the kitchen by his bicep. He did not struggle, but he was not exactly willingly. Then again, no little boy would volunteer having their Daddy put soap in their mouth.

Dean could not manage to stand still as I prepared his sentence. The bar of soap sat by the sink everyday, and rarely was used. It was there as a daily on a basis to remind his boys to use good language. Sammy had only experience this once, and he had cried the whole time. This was a familiar situation for Dean and myself. His language had earned him this particular treatment several times. Never had his words been so severe.

“Open.”

Dean knew better then to ignore this order, and his jaw dropped obediently.

“I think you know that your words were not only inappropriate, but they were hurtful to Sammy as well,” I lecture as I stuck the bar of soap into his open mouth. I gripped his chin to keep his head still and I lathered the foul tasting soap onto his tongue. “That is one of the reason that we have that rule, Dean. We have to be conscious of how our words effect other people. Do you understand?”

Dean’s reply was muffled by actions, but I knew that it had been a, “Yes Daddy.”

I was not cruel. I knew that it only took a small amount of the soap to make my point, but I intended to be very thorough. Dean was gagging against my hand when I finally pulled the soap out. I tossed it into the sink quickly, eager to comfort him. I planted a kiss on top of his head. “You know better, Dean,” I reminded him gently as he leaned into my chest. “Next time it will a spanking and the soap, am I understood?”

He nodded, and I could have sworn I heard him sniffle. Petting his head, I let him up and pointed to the sink. “Rinse, three times is sufficient.”

Dean rushed to bend over the sink and I went to release Sammy. All in a days work for Daddy of the Winchester’s.


	5. Dog Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

 

 

**Title: The Dog Days.  
**

**Warnings: Possible Medical Kink???  
**

**Characters: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester.**

**Tags: Age Play. Non sexual age play. Consensual role-play.**

**Summary: The Stomach Flu has hit the Winchester boys.**

**Additional Notes:  Snippet form the Swing Set Universe. Not Edited.**

 

* * *

 

 

This day could not get much worse. Cas was counting to ten in his head. He counted again when heard Dean vomit into the bucket beside his bed. His boys had been plagued by an awful run of the stomach flu.

“Sammy,” Cas leaned back against the bathroom door, his head tilted skyward in exhaustion. “Please let Daddy in.”

“No!”

Another pause so that Cas could count. “Sammy, if you want to feel better, then I need to give you this medicine.”

“No!”

Castiel rarely was overcome by human emotions, but today he found himself succumbing to the weaker of the human emotions; anger, distress, exhaustion.

He heard Sammy dry heaving into the toilet, and Cas considered busting down the door.

“Daddy…”

That was from Dean, and he sounded miserable. “Sammy,” Cas growled. “I’m going to go check on your brother, by the time I return I expect this door to be unlocked.” Sure, he could unlock it with his angel mojo or kick it in… there were plenty of options, but he liked to give the boys the chance to make the right choices on their own.

Sammy did not answer, and with an aggravated huff Cas stormed off to Dean’s bedroom. He had never seen Dean look so weak before with his skin pale and clammy. His hair was damp with sweat and his eyes were half closed from his exhaustion. The smell of vomit filled the room, and Cas was shocked at how wretched it smelled. He rarely smelled mortal smells, but this was one of them. Touching Dean’s puke bucket, he willed away the vomit and it was shiny clean.

Cas sat on Dean’s bed after he had taken the cool rag on the bedside table. He wiped of Dean’s brow. “I’m sorry that you are unwell, baby boy,” Cas whispered as he dabbed the coolness of the cloth on Dean’s cheeks. “I am guessing that you could not keep the ginger ale in your stomach?”

Dean pitifully shook his head.

“That’s okay,” Cas assured him. “I’m having no luck with your brother and the medicine. Do you think you could set a good example for him?”

Dean’s eyelids shot open. “Daddy… I can’t let you…”

“Shhh,” Cas pressed a finger to his lips. “It will help you feel better, and you cannot keep down oral medicine.”

“But Daddy…” Dean objected, but he did not fight Cas as the angel helped him roll over. “It will hurt.”

“No it will not,” Cas promised, though he did not know the answer for sure. Logic would assume that it would not, even if it was intended to be inserted in the anus, so he felt confident telling him that. He hoped that he was not lying to his little one. He dug into the pocket of his pants to retrieve the small package in his pocket that had been intended for the other Winchester.

Dean sniffled, and Cas knew that he had to be miserable because he voluntarily slipped his pants and boxer briefs down right past his backside. Cas patted the well toned cheek reassuringly before he began to unwrap the medical bullets. They were already lubricated, so Cas was confident know that his promise was true.

“Good boy,” Cas cooed to him as he reached forward and spread Dean’s cheeks. He pressed the small gel suppository up against its intended entrance. “Deep breath, baby boy.” Dean sucked in, and Cas pushed it in. He held his finger in place for a few seconds to keep it from sliding back out.

Dean gasped, but Cas knew that it was not out of pain, but from the intrusion and discomfort. Dean squirmed, but he was to tired and sick to really fight Cas even if he wanted to.

“Alright, last one,” Cas prepared his as he unwrapped the second suppository. He repeated the process, and Dean whimpered. It was all over now, and Cas repositioned Dean’s pants.

“That will make you stop vomiting,” Cas patted his bottom again as he spoke. Dean rolled over and laid his head on his pillow, the humiliating moment passed.

“Was it super bad, Dean?”

Cas looked up to see Sammy standing in the doorway, holding his stomach. He looked as bad as Dean did. They had resorted to putting his long hair back in a rubber band to keep it out of its face when he was vomiting, and it looked messier then usual. He could barely stand up on his own and was using the doorframe to support his wobbly body.

“No Sammy,” Dean lied. He hated it, and he never wanted to do it again, but he was smart enough to know what was best for Sammy. “It’s alright, I promise.”

Cas stood up and was beside Sammy very quickly, making sure that he did not fall the floor. “Are you done fighting me, Samuel?”

“I-

Before Sam could finish he was rushing to Dean’s bucket to heave. Nothing came out but some stomach acid. Poor Sammy, he had thrown everything up.  When the little boy was done, Cas cleaned the bucket again before he lifted Sammy into his arms. He looked at Dean, who was falling asleep.

“Call me if you need anything,” Cas told him. Dean managed a weak nod before he pulled the blanket up over his head.

Cas fluttered himself and Sammy into the little boy’s pirate room. Laying him down gently on the bed, he pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “I need to go get some more medicine,” Cas explained brushing the few strands of his hair that were falling out of his ponytail away from his pale cheeks. “If you need to throw up again, your bucket is beside your bed.”

Sammy just nodded, even he was too weak to continue putting up a fight against the suppository. Within second Cas had returned with another package in his fingers. Sammy whimpered as he saw it, his eyes glossing over with fretful tears.  Sammy’s bottom was a little more difficult to get access too since he was bundled up in a pair of his footed sleeper pajama’s, and just with Cas’ luck they were one lacking the dropseat in the back. So Cas was gentle as he stripped Sammy of the pajamas, they needed to be changed anyway. Tossing them aside, he helped Sammy onto his stomach and pulled down the back of Sammy’s pull-up.

“Daddy, please…”

Though his pleas trailed off pretty quickly. He wiggled and squirmed despite himself, and Cas placed a firm hand on his lower back to comfort and still him. “I promise, Sammy. And Dean promised too. It will be over quickly, and since you cannot throw it up then it will actually make you feel better.”

He could not argue with that, but he did try to change Cas’ mind with a loud sniffle. The angel was not swayed and he parted Sammy’s bottom cheeks and without ceremony pushed the suppository in. Sammy whined and squirmed, mostly out of his need for theatrics. Without letting Sam’s little boy emotions affect him, Cas inserted the final little bullet into Sammy. It was all over Cas was rubbing Sammy’s back in praise.

“Let’s get you some clean pajama’s.” Cas was already head to Sammy’s dresser. By the time that Cas was back with a new set of pajama’s he was practically dressing a sleeping Sam.

Once both of his boys were tucked in, there were on only a few more rounds of dry heaving, and they were able to sleep peacefully the first time in several long hours. Cas, surprisingly, slept too. He thanked his father for suppositories, even though he knew that his boys did not.


	6. Bedtime Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

 

* * *

 

 

**Ficlet Request: Bedtime Kisses  
**

**Warnings: None**

**Characters: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester.**

**Tags: Age Play. Non sexual age play. Consensual role-play.**

**Additional Notes:  Snippet form the Swing Set Universe. Not Edited.**

* * *

 

“Bedtime, little one.”

This declaration from Castiel, who had been pouring over a book. Dean sat across from him looking over research on the laptop diligently. Sam was playing leisurely on his blanket, watching a movie. He whimpered a bit when Cas announced that it was his bedtime, but he got up willingly when Cas offered him his hand.

“Say goodnight to your Daddy,” Cas instructed as he sent Sammy towards Dean, his stuffed dragon in hand.

Dean moved so his laps was open and Sammy could throw himself into it and his arms around his neck, which was exactly what he did. Dean kissed the side of his head. “Good night, baby Moose.”

“Night night Daddy,” Sammy muttered into his neck. He pulled away, but  stood in front of Dean with his feet shuffling.

“Well go on, your Daddy is waiting,” Dean said, indicating Cas who was leaning in the doorway.

“Not yet, Daddy,” Sammy objected shaking his head.

“Oh?”

“Colt needs a bedtime kiss to,” he demanded, holding up the dragon to Dean’s face.

For a moment, Dean hesitated. Hugging Sammy and giving him a kiss was pretty chick flick for him, but when your little brother looks up at you with those eyes… you kiss the dragon goodnight.

“Goodnight, Colt. Sleep Well. Don’t keep Sammy up, or it’s a spanking for you.”

Sammy giggled madly, pulling Colt back to his chest. Dean even cracked a smile, before point towards Cas. “Now, go.”

This time Sammy did not objected and scurried past Cas and up the stairs. Dean and Cas exchanged a look. Cas looking lovingly on Dean’s sensitivity, and Dean giving a death glare that said, “If you say anything… I will kill you.”


	7. Of Monsters, Thunderstorms, and Nice Warm Baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 

**Tags: Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff.**

**Characters: Dean Winchester/ Sammy Winchester**

**Summary: Dean takes care of a very scared Sammy**

**By:[ Peter ](http://peter-punkin-eater.tumblr.com/)     **

**Additional Notes: Snippet from The Swing Set Universe. Un edited.**

 

**Based on these gifs.**

****

****

 

“I heard it again!” Sammy whirls away from Dean, his wet hair spraying drops of water in the air. “Don’t you hear it? There’s a monster out there.”

“Buddy, it’s just the storm,” Dean reassures him, moving closer. Sammy had been outside playing when the storm struck, and he’s still a little shaken from the thunder and lightning. Dean reaches for him, his voice patient. “C’mere, let Daddy dry you off. You’re soaked.”

Sammy turns back to his Daddy, his eyes wide, and his lower lip trembling, due to both cold and fear. “But—there was—there was—”

“Shhh,” Dean whispers, rubbing Sam’s shoulders, trying to absorb the moisture.

“Th-there was a roar—and something’s scratching outside—Daddy, what if it’s a werewolf?”

“That was just the thunder, Sammy,” Dean says, brushing a wet strand of hair from Sammy’s face. He uses the corner of the towel to wipe the boy’s cheeks. “And the scratching is just tree branches being blown against the window. You see?” He points to the window. “That’s all it is, buddy, nothing dangerous.”

Sammy’s eyes well up and he sniffles a little. “How do you know there’s no monster, daddy? I’m s-scared.” 

Dean smiles and runs a hand through Sammy’s hair. “Daddies know these things,” he says. “And if there was a monster, Daddy knows how hard they’d have to fight before they could hurt you, baby boy.”

Sammy is still shivering, but he manages a weak smile in return. Dean’s heart swells with love, and he presses a gentle kiss to his little boy’s forehead. “All right, kiddo. Let’s get you into a warm bath. I don’t want you getting sick.”

Sammy clings to Dean, lip trembling. “Daddy carry?”

“What? I can’t carry you, little big man,” Dean teases. “Who d’you think I am? Daddy Cas?” But Sammy’s puppy dog eyes, combined with the soft and childish plea, have already worked their magic on him, and Dean finds himself lifting his giant little brother into his arms. The bathroom isn’t that far away anyway, Dean can manage it…and judging from the way Sammy’s clinging to him, the little guy probably just needs to be held for a couple minutes.

And if that’s what Sammy needs… Dean is all right with that.

 

 


	8. Playing Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

**Tags: Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff.**

**Characters: Sam Winchester/ Colt, Dean Winchester**

**Summary: Sammy learned all he knows about being a Daddy from the best.**

**Additional Notes: Snippet from The Swing Set Universe. Un edited.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Colt you have to eat all your breakfast," Sammy instructed as he sat the dragon down into the chair.

"Hmmm. You can’t reach the table." Sammy went to the bookshelf in the living room and took down a dozen books. One at a time he stacked them underneath stuffed dragons bottom. 

"No whining Colt," Sammy said firmly. "You need a booster seat because you’re to little to sit at the table like big boy dragons."

Sammy pretended to listen. “No. Because I’m the Daddy and I say that you have to sit at the table in a booster seat.”

He went to the counter and took a plate from the drying rack. He put some fresh cut strawberries on the plate and some crackers and cheese. Then he brought it back to set the plate in front of Colt. “A yummy, healthy breakfast!”

Silence followed and Sammy frowned. “Samuel Colt Winchester!” 

He snatched the dragon up from his perch and swatted the cloth backside twice. “You don’t say naughty words like that, you need to go sit on the naughty step to think about nice words to use!” 

He took the dragon over to his naughty step and set him down. “Five minutes, Colt. Then Daddy will come back and talk to you.” 

Sammy went to the kitchen to set the microwave timer before he sat at the table. He pretended to read the paper like Daddy Dean might have done.

"Whatcha doing, Tiger?" Dean asked, entering the kitchen. "And why is Colt on the naughty step?"

"He called breakfast some bad words," Sammy said simple. "And he got a small spanking and has to sit there and think about good words to use." 

Dean nodded his head as he poured a glass of milk for himself. “You sound like a pretty good Daddy.”

Sammy grinned and the timer went off. Dean was closer and he turned it off.

“It’s cause I learned from the best.” Sammy scurried to rescue and cuddle Colt, leaving Dean beaming with pride. 


	9. I am Fire, I am Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 

**Ficlet Request:  Dragon Woes  
**

**Warnings: None**

**Characters: Dino/ Colt**

**Summary: Colt and Dino have a talk.**

**Additional Notes:  Snippet form the Swing Set Universe. Not Edited.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Dino, I must figure out my mobility issues?" 

"Colt, you are never going to make it to the kitchen without Sammy carrying you there."

"Liar! I must make it to the kitchen! That is where the chemicals are, and I can start my plan to rule the world!"

"Oh come off it, Colt!"

"Never! I’m a fire! I am death!" 

"Colt… you are not the dragon from that movie we watched the other night." 

"No, but I am a dragon." 

"Right….." 


	10. Confrontational

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 

**Ficlet Title:  Confrontational  
**

**Warnings: None**

**Characters: Castiel/ Dean Winchester**

**Summary: Dean is in a mood.**

**Additional Notes:  Snippet form the Swing Set Universe. Not Edited.**

* * *

 

"I don’t want too!" Dean made sure that the sound of voice carried.

"Dean, you are coming awfully close to a spanking, young man!"

"Why because I don’t want to do what you want?" Dean challenged, glaring at Cas.

"All I expected was you to ride in the back like little boys are supposed too," Cas repeated calmly. 

"It’s my car!" Dean slammed the door.

Cas made sure that Sammy was buckled in, before he rounded the car. Dean took a step back, but had no where to go. Cas took him by the shoulder and whirled him around.

His hand connected sharply with the butt of Dean’s jeans. “And you are MY little boy,” Cas growled. “You do I as say. Do you understand?” Three more hard spanks landed and Dean was dancing in place.

"Yes Daddy! Sorry! Sorry!" 

Cas let him go, and Dean reached back to rub the sting out of his backside. Cas pulled Dean into a hug. “What has gotten into you?”

"I just feel…. um…. confrontational?" Dean muttered.

"So you are saying there will be a lot more spankings today?" Cas asked with an amused smile.

Dean reluctantly nodded his head. 

It was going to be one of those days….


	11. Footie Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 

**Title: Footie Pajama's**

**Characters: Sam Wincehster**

**Summary: An inner monologue of Sammy's thoughts about his jammies.**

**Additional Notes: Snippet from The Swing Set Universe. Un edited.**

* * *

 

 

t was just after bath time and Sammy’s skin was still warm from the steam of the water. It was even warmer now that he was bundled in his favorite red plaid footie pajamas. Sammy let out a small content sigh as he turned on his little boy bed, waiting for Daddy Cas to return with his cuppy full of milk.

The little boy rolled more on the bed, enjoying how the cozy fabric covered every inch of his body. It was even nicer when Sammy thought about what he used to sleep in. Most of the nights, after long bloody hunts, Sam would simply pass out on the rock hard motel beds with his ripped jeans still on. Or on worse nights, he’d be struggling to stay awake as Dean was kneeling next to his bed, stitching close his heavily bleeding wounds. Those were the nights that Sam just felt dirty, like a wounded animal just waiting to be eaten by something larger and scarier than he could ever handle.

But it was different now.

There was no blood. No ripped clothing. No wondering if something was going to kill him in the night. The pajamas that his Daddy put on him kept him safe at night. They made sure that every part of Sam’s large body was protected and warm. They were just normal little boy footie pajamas, not a hunter’s uniform. A small yawn escaped Sammy’s lips and he rubbed the material against his sleepy eyes.

The door to his bedroom cracked open with a soft squeak and Sammy knew his Daddy had his milk for him. Sammy smiled. It was going to be a nice safe bedtime, thanks to his footies.

 


	12. Sandbox Troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 

**Title: Sandbox Troubles**

**Characters: Benny Lafitte/ Dean Winchester/ Sam Winchester**

**Summary: The boys have a disagreement in the sandbox, Papa Benny straighten's them out.**

**Additional Notes: Snippet from The Swing Set Universe. Un edited.**

* * *

"That’s a mighty fine castle you are building up tiny sugar," Benny complemented as he leaned down to examine Sammy’s sand castle architecture. 

"Thanks Bear!" Sammy said proudly, smoothing out the top of one of his buildings.

"And what are you up to sugar cube?" Benny inquired, turning to Dean. 

He was playing with some dinosaur figurines, and Benny watched as he made them fight one another.

"Just Dinosaurs Papa," Dean replied quickly.

Benny smiled and patted Dean’s head. “Papa is going to go in the house and get us some lemonade, can you two behave?”

"Yes Papa!"

"Yes Bear." 

Benny left them playing quietly. 

Quietly lasted all of thirty seconds, until Dean start marching around the sandbox making growling sounds.

"Dee! Stop! What are you doing! You’re going to knock down my city!" Sammy shrieked as he covered the delicate sand castles with his body.

"I’m Godzilla! I love destroying cities!" He roared as he smashed through Sammy’s beloved castle town.

Sammy bellowed and threw himself onto the sand. Dean was pulled out of his game of imagination by the sound of Sammy’s cries. 

"Oh Sammy… I’m sorry… I was thinking!"

Sammy threw sand at him. “That’s right! You never think! You destroyed my city! And I worked hard. 

Dean wiped sand off of him and dropped down to comfort Sammy. “I didn’t meant too. I’m sorry, Sammy. I really am!”

"No! You’re mean and I don’t like you!" Sammy shouted, throwing more sand.

"What is going on out here?!" Benny shouted, coming back out with a tray of lemonade with a jug full and two little boy cups. 

"Bear! Dean wrecked my castle!" Sammy instantly shouted, wrapping his arms around Benny’s knees.

"I tried to say I’m sorry! I was playing and I wasn’t thinking!"

Benny pried his feet out from Sammy’s grasp, sat down on a nearby chair, and rested his hands on his knees. He did this with a great amount of patience.

"You were playing Godzilla! You did it on purpose!"

"You threw sand at me." 

"Boys!" He growled in a deadly tone.

They both stopped and looked at him, Sammy had another fistful of sand and he dropped it nervously.

"Dean… i understand you were playing, but knocking down something that your brother spent a long time building is inconsiderate and ain’t nice. You will take a time out from the sandbox."

Sammy looked smug, and Dean pouted.

"Don’t look so happy there tiny sugar," Benny scolded, point a finger at him. "Your brother did right by apologizing, and you threw sand at him. That ain’t acceptable. You will take a time out from the sandbox."

Both of them looked at the ground solemnly as the trudged out of their sandbox and onto the mat besides Benny’s chair. 

"When you two are done sulking, you can have your lemonade and the two of you can build the sand castle city together, how does that sound?" 

Sammy bit his lip and Dean smiled. 

"Whatcha think Sammy… I could help!"

Sammy looked at him with big eyes. “No Godzilla?”

"No Godzilla." 

The a smile spread across Sammy’s face. “Okay. I want Kings Castle on the left side and then the tower beside it, and a mote… we have to have a mote…”

Benny smiled as Sammy went on giving instructions and Dean listened carefully. Crisis averted. 


	13. Hypnosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 

**Characters: Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel**

**Summary: Gabriel hypnotizes Sam hypnotizes Sam while he is little.**

**Additional Notes: Snippet from The Swing Set Universe. Un edited.**

 

* * *

 

"That’s it, Sammy boy…Everything’s nice and calm"

Gabriel cooed at the tall boy in his lap once more, a large Cheshire smile spread across the archangel’s face. Sammy’s back was snuggled right in Gabriel’s slightly pudgy tummy with his babysitter’s arm around him. As Gabriel was grinning though, Sammy was staring forward with almost zombie-like eyes.

The source of the young boy’s attention was a spinning orb of grace that was placed atop of outstretched Gabriel’s hand. Sammy’s pupils followed and followed the direction of the grace with utterly blank expression. There was just something about it that was just so…entrancing and simply made Sammy’s mind go absolutely numb.

Gabriel smirked at the expression. Not even two minutes ago, the younger Winchester was screaming at the top of his lungs and crying up a storm. Something about not being tired or wanting one of his Daddies to hold him, but whatever it was, Gabe couldn’t get him to calm down. He knew grace was mostly off-limits when it came to raising the Winchesters, but this had to be an emergency right? Gabriel’s ears were about to bleed! Besides, it was just a little grace flowing through Sammy’s body and just a bit of it for him to keep his attention on.

Now, it was quiet and Sammy was being the calm little boy he was suppose to be. Gabriel placed a happy kiss to the side of Sammy’s hands and held him closer.

"Well this just made my job ten times easier." He grinned to himself. 

"Why do you keep insisting on torturing my babies?"

Oops. That was an angry voice behind Gabriel, an angelic voice of an angry little brother. Trying to stay cool, Gabriel craned his neck back but keep the zombie Sammy in his close grip.

"Do you mind? I’m trying to bond with my favorite moose." sassed Gabriel.

"Extinguish your grace and hand me my child, brother." Castiel practically growled. Gabriel could almost see the anger radiating off of him.

"Oh, c’mon!" Gabriel argued as he turned around, showing Sammy to his daddy. "The he’s fine!"

"He’s drooling"

"…Ok, so maybe the grace is making him a little out of it? But he’s calm! And aren’t babies suppose to drool?"

Castiel groaned loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he ever let Gabriel babysit?


	14. Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Since it is taking us a long time to post ENAC and not all of you are on our blog, we thought we would post the drabbles/ficlets here for our A03 readers to enjoy. 
> 
> 2\. If you are new to The Swing Set Universe, go back and read the stories in this series and visit our [ blog ](http://swingsetverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 3\. A quick summary for anyone new, Swing Set Verse is an AU where Dean and Sam have Daddy issues and Castiel decided to help them through it. These stories contain elements of Non-sexual Age Play and Infantilism. 
> 
> 4\. These are drabbles written for the blog, which doesn't necessarily follow the same timeline as the works in the series. For example, Sammy has not made it to diapers in Everybody Needs a Change, but in several of the drabbles he is already in them.
> 
> 5\. Many of these drabbles were written by other people and not the main authors... I will link their tumblr blogs and/or their A03 username if they have one to give them credit.
> 
> 6\. A lot of these are responses to people prompting us, if there is something you want to specifically see happen with the boys you can log onto the blog and ask us. If ask box is closed, wait a couple of days and we will reopen.
> 
> 7\. Usual warnings apply. Age-play is not pedophila. All of these relationships are consensual. Do not own or profit from the use of the characters in this fandom. 
> 
> 8\. We have lots of drabbles to post, so this will take some time. Also... I will update the tags with each chapter I post. 
> 
> 9\. All of these are unedited until our beta goes back and edits. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

 

** Characters: Sam Winchester/Castiel **

**By: Bethany**

** Summary: Sammy is feeling yucky. **

** Warning Tags: Medical Kink. **

** Additional Notes: Snippet from The Swing Set Universe. Un edited. **

 

* * *

 

 

Sam was sick, and miserable.

"Daddy…I just wanna sleep." Sam complained, rolling in the bed to turn away from Cas.

Cas sighed, and moved over to Sam, sitting with him on the bed. “Sam, listen to me. You need to let me help you, so you can get well. You want to get well don’t you?”

"Yeah….but…"

"Then let Daddy help."

Sam rolled around and looked up at Cas with big innocent eyes, before he started coughing again.

Cas retrieved a trash can and rubbed Sam’s back.

"Get all that nasty mucus out, Sam. It’ll help."

Sam spat in the trash can, and Cas gave him a tissue to wipe his face with.

"You have a fever, Sam." Cas said, feeling Sam’s forehead. "I need to take your temperature to get an accurate reading."

"No." Sam moaned, unhappy. "It’s gonna go in my bum, and I don’t want it in my bum." He pressed his hands to his backside and Cas gave Sam a look.

"Sam…I know you don’t like it, but Daddy needs your temperature."

"I know." Sam said. "Still don’t like it."

"Daddy knows." Cas murmured, kissing Sam softly on the forehead. he got up and retrieved the thermometer. "Does Daddy need to help you lower your pants?"

"No." Sam said, pushing his pants down past his butt. Cas stuck the thermometer in and waited patiently. When it beeped, he pulled it away and read the numbers. "What’s my temp?"

"101. You are a very sick boy. Daddy’s going to get some medicine for you. Keep your pants down."

"Why?" Sam asked, but Cas was already out of the room. Sam plopped his head back down on his pillow and waited until Cas showed back in the room with a small packet. "Is the medicine in there?"

"It is." Cas nodded, peeling the foil back.

Sam saw the bullet shaped suppositories and he groaned. “Don’t like those either Daddy.”

"I know, but I need the fever to leave your body before I do anything else. These will help the fever."

"OK." Sam sighed. He squirmed as Cas pushed the suppositories in his bum and he could feel the medicine start to melt down inside of his rear.

Cas helped lifted Sam’s pants back up and he gave Sam another kiss.

"You should get some rest Sam."

"Can I have some water first, Daddy?"

"You may. I’ll go get you some."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Anything for my little boy." Cas said, before leaving the room again

 


End file.
